Bad taste? Definitely Is there hope?
by Jellybaby x
Summary: Bella has bad luck with sleazy men. It takes one night with another sleazeball to realise she has had enough. Or has she? Will a stranger change her view on men, or was it a futile attempt? Rated M for Content AU, OOC, Lemons maybe ;)


**AN: Realised I have to put a disclaimer in at the beginning. So all rights are reserved towards Stefanie Meyer and her awesome characters. However, the plot is all mine and I hope i haven't offended anyone in the process of creating this story, Enjoy love Jo :) x**

* * *

Why do I have such bad taste in men? Honestly for the past 10 years it seems I ask myself this question all the time. I have no luck, I see all my friends around me in loving relationships where they all balance each other out, I'm happy for them. Truly I am happy for them but of course it's them lonely rainy days which make you miss having the comforting arms of a man around you, and it is in these lonely days that cause me experiencing envy and jealousy like no other, its in these days that I grow to hate myself after feeling envious towards friends. It is disgustingly uncalled for as Rose, Alice, Esme, Emmett and Angela have always been there for me when I've brought home a man whom of which makes me wish I could rewind time.

Feeling sorry for myself has always got me into predicaments which I cannot help and that is where I find myself climbing out of my Chevrolet Camaro and walking towards the beach.

After walking about two minutes I come to a stop at a little alcove secluded away from all the visitors and the wind which was blowing sand up in my face a mile a minute. Sitting in the quiet alcove listening to all the children screaming and playing reminds me of why I'm here.

Earlier

10 minutes before my shift at the little café ended, Rose walks in with a murderous glare on her face and her hands on her hips, Its in that moment that I admire how beautiful she looks strutting her way towards me looking the total part of a runway model. However, my admiration doesn't last for long as she doesn't wait to reach the counter before She opens her mouth and spews venomous words towards me.

"Bella, how the fuck could you do this to me? I didn't know you was going to sleep with him! He's my boss for Christ's sake! What were you thinking?" She huffs as she finally reaches the counter, luckily the café is pretty much empty so no one can hear our conversation.. Or more to the point our dispute.

"Rose, why don't you listen to me before you start causing a fuss" I demand impatiently, she seems to think I deserve her anger. "You set me up with him at the Dale Bar and I thought he was nice, albeit a bit brother like, but that is besides the never mind. We went out for a meal last week and as we walk in literally every tramp in the building is staring at him, what a way to make me feel inferior eh?"

I begin to tell Rose everything that happened as the memory comes back to me.

**It read 6pm on the microwave clock and I thought to myself 'I wonder if he is going to be late or on time', but as soon as that thought finishes there is a knock on the door. Surprisingly, my stomach isn't filled with butterflies or am I even nervous as I go to answer the door. Rose and Alice came over earlier excited as anything to get me 'dolled' up for my 'date', even after multiple arguments over the fact it was just a meal, Rose was excited because she wanted me to make a good impression on her boss so she could be in for the possibility of a pay rise, and Alice was excited solely for the opportunity of making me over. Because I'm not a party pooper I let my two friends have free reign over what they did to me, which I honestly don't regret, they've made me look good.**

**I'm wearing a purple and black wrap around dress and black jewelled heels which I can walk in without nearly dieing in the process, and the makeup on my face is minimal with hints of foundation and my eyes fully done up with purple eye shadow, deep black mascara making my eyes wide, and black eyeliner which makes me look innocent and sexy all at once. I felt positively stunning and I reminded myself that Rose and Alice deserved a huge thank you, well maybe if the night goes well.**

**So as I walked towards the door with confidence in my step, I tentatively open it revealing Jacob looking cocky and nervous all at once, and as I looked him over from bottom to top I noticed he was wearing black Ben Sherman's on his feet, black suit trousers, a white dress shirt which clung to every muscle in his arms and chest, and when I reached his eyes I couldn't help but stop the shiver that ran over me as his eyes smouldered into mine. **

"**Hi.. Bella you look absolutely beautiful, really" I blushed without my consent at his admiration and looked at the huge bouquet of flowers he brought consisting of Bachelor Buttons, Rhododendrons, Snapdragons, Begonias, Oleanders and Petunias. The bouquet was blooming with flowers of all different colours and would look amazing once I had sorted through them. **

"**Thank you, these are really nice. You don't look so bad yourself Jacob, just let me put these in water" I slipped back through the door and placed the bunch in a vase hurriedly, I was hungry for goodness sake! After grabbing my black clutch and locking up I followed Jacob down the steps and climbed in his Ranger Rover, we kept up a steady conversation throughout the half hour car journey. I found out about Rose settling in her job, his family, how he managed to start his own business at such a young age of 28, and how he hoped he could settle down and hire more workers, so not all of his free time was swallowed by the demands of being a manager. He found out about how Rose and I had met, how long it took us to settle in Skegness, my family, and my job as a waitress/bartender. Before we knew it we pulled up outside Meadow Farm Restaurant and he led me through the doors with a hand on my lower back. **

**It dawned on me that even though Jacob was extremely attractive with his short jet black hair and sporty physique, I still only felt comfortable with him as a friend, and if the generous bouquet, hand at the small of my back and the smouldering eyes were any indication, I would have to tread carefully and nip it in the bud before any lines could be crossed.**

"**Bella would you like to sit towards the back in a quieter place or there?" Jake said as we waited for the waitress to come back with placemats and cutlery and he indicated towards a small table in front of the bar in the middle.**

"**Erm… I think I'd prefer to sit in front of the bar so I can get a feel for the place" I replied, not noticing the way his face morphed into anger and back again in an instant. **

**The waitress finally came back with an apologetic smile on her face.**

"**I'm very sorry for the wait, we're incredibly busy tonight. If you'll follow me. Oh would you like to sit here?" the waitress asked, whom I gathered was called Jenna by her name tag.**

"**Oh yes that would be fine thank you" I replied smoothly hiding my annoyance at the waiter who almost knocked my clutch out of my hand rushing past me.**

**After Jenna had disappeared I sat down and couldn't hold in my moan as my bum hit the slice of heaven that was memory foam cushioned chairs. Looking up I saw Jacob looking at me strangely, disregarding him I picked up the menu and glanced over at the wide array of selections and decided on the ****Pollo Limone Siciliana, which was sliced chicken breast in a creamy mascarpone and lemon sauce. Wow! I was salivating already just looked at the title. Jacob said he was going to have the same as me and told me he was going up and ordering, also dictating in the process that I wasn't allowed to pay, it was his treat. As I settled back sipping my chilled lager which the waitress had delivered while I was pouring over the menu, I felt eyes on me and as I glanced up I saw this petite woman with wavy blonde hair staring intently at me, and as she cocked her head to the side I gave a small smile slightly disconcerted at her unwavering gaze.**

**The waiter was about to walk past me when I stopped him and made sure he told Jacob I had gone out for a smoke. Picking up my clutch I marched over to the doors feeling the mysterious woman's eyes locked on me the whole journey, as I opened the door I couldn't help but take a deep breath as the fresh sea air invaded my senses. Strolling over to a bench I sat down pulling out my pack of 20 Marlboro Gold in the process, I heard rather than saw the woman sit down on the other side of the bench.**

**Silently, I offered her a smoke in which she accepted with a smile. Lighting her cigarette and then mine swiftly, I placed the smoke up to my mouth and took a deep drag.**

"**What's your name? And why was you staring at me all creepy like in there?" I asked all the while looking at her features. I noticed she had sunken eyes and looked as though she hadn't eaten well in a couple of weeks, which was a far cry compared to the designer dress and shoes she was wearing.**

"**My names Marie, well because I was trying to figure out whether you was willingly with Jacob as a friend, as a business partner, or unwillingly as a whore to him? In fact that's what we all was looking for? So tell me are you a friend?"**

**I looked at her quizzically thinking 'what the hell are you on about?'.**

"**Well Marie, I'm just a friend of Jacobs. Why? And who are all of you? And what do you mean whore?" I rushed out getting frustrated, nervous and angry all at the same time.**

"**Well didn't you notice all of the women as you walked in? We're his trash that he has kept for a week to a couple of months and then threw on the kerb like waste. I mean half of us have his demon spawn, including me, that's why I look like a hooker! I haven't eaten in weeks and my child is going hungry too"**

**I gasped at her admission and briefly wondered how many women he has slept with and how many women were actually watching me as we walked in, she pulled out a small picture from her purse, looking down I saw this tiny little baby sticking its tongue out obviously resembling Jacob. I threw down my smoke and crushed it under my foot and strode towards the entrance calling,**

"**Wait here" behind my back.**

**I walked straight to Jacob and saw that our food had arrived, but unfortunately my appetite had diminished even if my meal could be devoured in an instant.**

"**Hey, hope you didn't miss me" I said with a sickly sweet tone as to make him think he had won.**

"**Hey darling, of course I did you was gone for far too long! I wasn't able to pay straight away so when we have finished I will pay it." He replied kindly, and as he informed me of us being on a tab a plan started to form in my mind.**

**Eating a forkful of chicken breast I asked,**

"**Baby, why are all those women staring at us?" **

**I watched him with a calculated stare as he took a glance across the room and I saw multiple emotions flit across his face: Shock, Annoyance, Anger, Nervousness and most of all, smugness. **

"**Oh I'm not sure… Erm, I think they must be looking at you, you're beautiful."**

**I smirked at his answer,**

"**Are you sure you have never ever seen them before? Oh and what are your thoughts on children?" It was honestly comical looking at the look of confusion which flitted across his face, he might be thinking I'm bi-polar and it's the Spanish inquisition with all the questions.**

"**No I have never seen them before… Ever… In my life?" He stuttered making it sound more like a question, "Erm… Children… I've not really given it any thought"**

"**Oh ok, I'll be back in a second just going to get a glass of water, this sauce is quite hot" It felt weird lying to someone, and having it role of my tongue so easily and as I got up and walked over to the bar, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text off to the taxi company, in which they replied they'd be 5 minutes. **

"**Excuse me, may I have a glass of water on Jacobs tab? And do you serve food for takeaway?" I asked the bartender,**

"**Of course, and yes we do would you like to order now?"**

**I took a quick glance around, counting 10 women already, so I replied,**

"**Well we are having a party for Jacob tonight when we get home and I would like 15 orders of anything being sent outside to the women who are waiting if you don't mind. They will be taking the food to the house with them, is that ok for you to do?"**

"**Yes of course the final total comes to £268.96, would you like anything else?"**

**If the bartender thought my order was dodgy he didn't say anything and as an afterthought I added,**

"**If its possible can drinks be added to that bill please? I'm not bothered over the price, thank you"**

**Walking away from the bartender, having downed my drink of water beforehand, I got back to Jacob and sat down having a few more mouthfuls of food. Jacob and I talked pleasantly for a few moments before my phone chimed, I gave the excuse of having to phone Rose urgently, and told Jacob I would be back in 5.**

**Going back to the woman, I told her of the food coming her way and voiced my opinion on the fact Jacob should know about his child/children and left her with a watery smile.**

**I climbed in the taxi and hoped everything would work out for her, and I also wondered whether Jacob thought anything of my jittery attitude tonight.**

Finishing my story I noticed there were 2 people left in the café, a tall man sat close with his back to us and a teenage girl currently browsing on her laptop, eating up our free WI-FI I mused. Rose sat there flabbergasted, at a loss of words at what I had just recalled.

"So, you can understand why I had the face on with you earlier, because my version was obviously so different to what he has said" I told her almost saddened at the faith she had in me.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry for thinking so little of you! Wow, what a dick he told me he had slept with you and practically had to drag you out of the apartment because you was so clingy"

I couldn't be bothered to listen anymore and told her as I was leaving, looking at the clock I saw it was 3.30pm, half an hour after my shift had finished.

As I bade Rose a goodbye, I failed to notice the man who had listened to all our conversation and failed to notice him getting up and following me out to my Chevrolet Camaro…

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I realised i had done over 2,000 words in the first chapter and I obviously got a little carried away! Hope I didn't blab on and the next chapter shall be up soon. Jo x**


End file.
